


While I Kiss Your Lips

by khami_doll



Category: Outsiders (TV 2016)
Genre: AU past 1x05, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Emotional/Mental Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Oral Sex, Post Break Up, Reunion Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, mature content, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khami_doll/pseuds/khami_doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sally Ann has not seen nor heard from her Farrell in nearly 4 months. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While I Kiss Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this will technically be an AU due to the fact that I have just started the series and I am only up to episode 5. However, I have read other fanfics and have heard how things will end up for some characters, so based off of what I have heard, read, and seen myself I came up with this little one shot. Also the accents aren’t that great so use your imagination.

         Sally Ann was laying in her bed (well technically its Naomi’s bed since she’s been staying there for nearly the last 4 months) thinking about everything that come to pass in the last year.  To her surprise Sally Ann has yet to fall back into old patterns. In the months since she has been back in town she has not gone to the house she shared with her brother James. Not even before the damn near civil war that she was caught in between with the towns people and the Farrell’s, has she allowed herself to be in same part of town as her brother. 

       There was a time not long ago she would have never dreamed of being able to escape James, except the one that involved a coffin that was most likely than not to be filled with her battered body. Or so her brother always said if he felt that she needed to be reminded of her place. _‘Mama and Daddy left me in charge which give me the right to take you out of this world and into the next’._ She has lost count of the times her brother has whispered such a threat into her ears as if daring her to test him. Sally Ann never doubted her brother would do everything in his power to make those words hold true if only she made the slightest mistake. So she never gave him a reason to. At least, she didn’t until one Hasil Farrell rode into her store sweet talking her as if right behind him the rest of his clan’s men were not outright robbing her employer.

       Since that faithful day her life has been filled with terror, shock, but above all else a love she did not think was possible outside of a TV screen with a white woman getting the untouchable man.

 _‘Well at least it was’_  

      Sally Ann sighed at that thought not wanting to go down that depressing road again. Whenever she was in town she would the not so quiet whispers about her. _‘Did you hear that one fell for one of those Farrell’s’ ‘I heard they made her drink deer blood to prove she was worthy of being there and when she couldn’t they ran her off’ ‘Stupid girl she got what was coming to her, who I feel bad is for that brother of hers. Some said he tried to save her and was nearly killed in his effort by that rapid dog’ ‘ Betta that negro then one of our daughters can you image that kind of stain that would cause on the family’_. Those gossip hounds, both men and women alike, were never able to say those whispers to her face always staying clear of her as if she was a parasite.

 _‘Uppidity fuckers’_ Sally Ann thought turning on her opposite side away from the window and to where her carved bird and bear rested on either side of her lamp on top of the dresser table beside the bed. She knew she should have thrown it away or at the very least put it in a place where it wouldn’t be a daily reminder of what she had and lost, yet Sally Ann couldn’t bring herself to do either one. Call her weak or pathetic if you want for holding onto a token from a man who made his choice clear when he walked away from her.             

       There was nothing that anyone could say to her that she has not already said to herself, but if Sally Ann was honest with herself she knew his choice would be to stay and fight for his family before she even asked him. She knew the kind of honorable man that he was would never be able to selfishly walk away when his family needed him, she knew and so she decided to be selfish for the both of them even when she knew what the answer would be.

      But that didn’t mean the answer did not hurt just the same. She was as sure now as she was then watching him walk back to a war zone with a maniac waiting to kill everything and everyone in sight, that this would be the last time she would ever set eyes on Hasil Farrell. It didn’t mean that her heart did not mourn this fact.

    And so like the endless days before and what would surely be the endless days after Sally Ann silently cried herself to sleep eyes never faltering from those prized carving of hers.   

                                                                 _________________________________________________________________________________

     Sally Ann slowly opened her eyes staring at the blurry image of the carvings in confusion. The room was still pitch black with only the moon giving the moon giving the slightest hint of light in the room. There was no sign of the sun rising anytime soon letting her know that it was still in the middle of the night.  There wasn’t an urgent need to use the bathroom being the cause for the early rise either. Sally Ann could only silently ask herself, _‘Why the hell am I wake?’_

    She continued to quietly lay in bed, when she felt a cool breeze pass over her body. _‘Breeze? Why on earth would I be feelin’ a breeze?’_. There would be no reason she should have felt one, her paranoia never allowed her to even entertain the idea of opening the window even when the nights were filled with a stiff humid heat that was likely hotter than the devils draws.

    Sally Ann could feel the panic beginning to seep into her bones stiffing them to either fight or run from the threat that was in the room. Trying to calm her nerves to not give them away was easier said than done her eyes bounced around her looking for a weapon that could help her, but her increased breathing was making it difficult to stay rational. She cursed the fact that Naomi was out of town to visit family. Just as she was about to go for broke and spring out of the bed in hope that she could make it to the door first, she felt a hand hold her down stopping her.

    Sally Ann could only think to get this person off of her by any means necessary. Her free arm swung out in an attempt to punch the assailant, in what she assumed was their face, to allow her other arm to be let free. She could only guess that her plan worked as she felt her trapped arm being let go, but this relief was only for a moment. Before she could even think to move off of the bed she felt a body place itself on top of her.

Full blown panic set in.

Sally Ann screamed as she let her arms loose to hit any parts of the person she could in desperation.

“Sally Ann! Stop! Sally Ann! It’s me!”

      Paying no heed to the shouting she continued to fight as hard as she could hit even harder. Till the person finally got the hint that she would not stop and instead restrained her arms. With her arms no longer available Sally Ann bucked her hips that the person was perched on to get them off.

 “Sally Ann, baby it’s me!” The voice drawled out panting from the fight that she put up.

       Sally Ann ceased her actions letting the words seek into her mind. That lagging drawl, the way her name was said with such affection all clicked into her mind to it possibly being the one person she thought was surely out of her life for good. Straining her eyes to see what bit the moon provided her Sally Ann stared at the face above her. Still dressed in his trademark black wife beater and black kilt, he looked the same as she remembered yet at the same time not. He looked surer of himself smirking down at her like it did not bother him that he could have been severely hurt or killed by her. 

“Y-You… s-scared m-me” She stammered adrenaline still high from the struggle.

     Her stuttering whipped the smirk off of his face and instead caused him to feel guilt for causing her to be in a state of such distress. Though he was proud of her for fighting back, he honestly did not mean to scare her and the only thing he wanted to do was take her into his arms to quiet her fears. Hasil leaned forward so most of his weight was supported by his forearms and leveled his face so that it was an inch or two away from hers.

   “ Hey Ah’m sorry,  Ah aint mean to frighten ya like dat” Hasil whispered leaning forward and placing a brief kiss on each of her cheeks, forehead, chin, nose, every inch of her face except the place he desperately wanted to, but feared would not be well received. Slowly he felt her body release the tension that his surprise visit had caused her.

    Sally Ann desperately wanted to stay strong, she really did. She wanted to pull her face away and demand for the reason Hasil was off of the mountain. Yet at the same time she missed the feel of him, the way he could make her body sing with the slightest touch.

      So instead of fighting what she knew would happen in the end anyway she tilted her head up and captured his lips with her own. Sally Ann snaked her arms around his neck and dragged him down till he top half was pressed against her breast.

     Hasil wasted no time once Sally Ann gave him the green light. He started biting her bottom lip till she opened her mouth allowing him to dive right in. 

 Both groaned once their tongues became reacquainted with the others.

    Sally Ann could feel Hasil shift his weight allowing one of the legs that straddled her move till it was between her legs and his knee was pressed against her heated mound. She pressed back against his knee dry humping it.

Once again they both groaned.

    Sally Ann was forced into letting go of his lips as she felt the heat from her stomach begin to quickly build.

“Oh… shit… y-yes b-baby… ugh… ah’m almost there… p-p-please” Sally Ann panted into Hasil’s ear

    Right when she was about to reach her peak she could feel Hasil pull both his knee and body away from hers. Sally Ann lets out a distressed sound as she tries to pull him back to her. Only for her efforts to be shaken off as Hasil slides down her body. Lifting her night dress till it was at her waist, Sally Ann stared down at him as he leaned his head down towards her covered mound and took in a deep breathe smelling her. This animalistic action sent a shot of desire throughout her body as if he could smell her desire from where he was.

     Hasil turned his eyes upward so he could watch his lady face for his next move. Taking his one of his hands Hasil moved her soaked small clothes to the side and briefly dipped his middle finger inside of her then quickly pulled out. He heard her make another distress sound but ignored it and instead roughly pinched the hardened nub.

    This was all it took to send Sally Ann over the edge. Her whole body was arching off of the bed that Hasil was forced to pin her hips down with the top half of his body, but still continued his assault.

“ _F-f-fuck!_ ” Sally Ann let out a deep growl as her hand reached for him both trying to get him off of her and pulling him closer.

Hasil released his hold on her and instead started to move his finger in circles gently around her opening, leaning his head on her thigh watching her mound drip out of her like tears, “Shh, Ah just hate to see a pretty thang like to ya cry.”

Sally Ann could hear the smugness in his voice as her whispered to her snatch too exhausted to even attempt to put him in his place.

“Gawd, Ah missed you and Ah don’t want this to end” Sally Ann said once she felt her voice could work again.

Hasil looked up to see her looking down at him with a gentle smile on her face, a naughty smile on his face appeared in response he placed a kiss on her inner thigh.

“Hmm, Ah can promise ya regret those words come mornin’”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this cause this took me damn near two months to write because I am not that good at smut. Review to let me know how you liked it:)


End file.
